


FFF #5 Bloody Hell

by FayWoods



Series: Flash Fiction Friday Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: blood mention, gore mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayWoods/pseuds/FayWoods
Summary: Flash Fiction Friday Prompt#5 Bloody Hell
Series: Flash Fiction Friday Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954297
Kudos: 5





	FFF #5 Bloody Hell

_Do you know the difference between Hell and War?  
I always thought War was the worst of the two.   
Hell only punishes those deserving, only those found to have done so much evil in their life they must be punished for eternity.   
War? War is worse. In War innocents will be hurt, children, the elderly, the sick. War affects all, even those undeserving of such Horrors. _

The ground, before covered in green grass, now had a color that was somewhere between copper and rusting iron. The grass had been trampled by heavy boots, and the rich, brown earth was now soaked with blood. Heavy, warm, red blood. 

Yijun pulled their sword out of the last of their enemies, cleaning it off with the loose fabric of their uniform. In the battle, the warrior’s left sleeve had been cut into by another’s blade and they had - for convenience, and because the somewhat loose fabric could have gotten in the way - fully cut off that sleeve, exposing their fully tattooed arm, a dragon as red as the blood they were cleaning of their blade, sneaking itself up and down and around the arm, it’s head stopping over the warrior’s hand. 

They sighed, sheathing their sword before they stepped over the corpses that covered the blood-soaked ground to walk back to their steed; a young blue dragon with leather saddle and reins, who had been circling the battlefield while the fighting was underway and had now landed at the edge of the carnage. Yijun swung themself up on the back of their companion and whistled, the dragon pushing itself up into the sky with strong movements of its wings. 

Hours later, after the sun had already set, and far away from the battle site that was most likely swarming with redcaps by now, Yijun and their dragon landed on the outskirts of a small lake-side town, the bustling activity only just starting, with some shop’s just starting to light the lamps inside. Yijun jumped off their mount and scratched under the dragon’s neck, making the beast make a rumbling sound deep within its chest. The warrior left their companion on the outskirts of the town, though they did take off its reins and saddle so it could rest properly. They left the equipment with their dragon, electing to only take their sword into the town. 

The streets were devoid of life. There were people walking them, of course, but they all had the gaunt eyes and blood-less skin of those dead but awake. Yijun did not pay them much attention, keeping an eye on them only to ensure they did not find the warrior themself an easy target. Yijun walked into a Tavern in the middle of town, the inside of the building - like all others - the only place the living could be found after sundown. Even if the town worked on an inverted cycle of day and night, the living did not dare leave the safety of sun- or firelight, not trusting their neighbors further than their lanterns shone. 

“Ah, Warrior, you have returned!” A man behind the bar called out to Yijun, his dark-brown skin covered in even more scars than when Yujin had seen him last a few days before. They smiled at the man and nodded, walking over to the bar to sit down. 

The man simply laughed and put down a keg of Ambrosia in front of the warrior. “I take it you’ve beaten back the demon horde? A good thing too! As much as I abhor the redcaps, they are important to the Forests’ health and without a proper battle now and again they do die out rather quickly, especially with all this heat.” 

Yijun acknowledged his talking with a nod, drinking from their Ambrosia. The man laughed and shook his head. “Room’s still yours, my friend. And I’ll send someone out to give your dragon its evening meal. Get some rest, warrior.”


End file.
